Don't You Just Love It
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: Alice, healing over a recent relationship flub is dragged into a blind date with her best friends' cousin, Emmett, who just moved to Forks. They become friend's immediately, but is the old statement 'Opposites attract' as true as it seems to be? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I'm starting, to fill the void, since I'm only actively working on one story really. And since my beta's busy with exams, _The Single One_** **may not be updating for a little while. This is, of course, Emmett/Alice, and AH AU. Anyone unfamiliar with my writing, brace yourself. I do not follow cannon, S Meyer did that fine. I'm here to screw everything up, which means unusual pairings. Old readers, you know what I'm up to! I don't own Mrs. Meyer's characters, but I sure as heck can play with them, hahaha.**

_Pacing, pacing, pacing..._

If this guy saw the was I pace, I'm sure he would have never agreed to this blind date. Well, it wouldn't be a blind date if he saw me...

_More pacing..._

Okay, no more pacing, no more commentating on what I was doing, and no more worrying. This was going to be a fun thing, a no-strings-attached thing. One relationship was over and a new fun-filled date was beginning. Not that there was a relationship to begin with.

James-the-ass-Mason had moved to Portland, and my best friends Rosalie and Isabella's cousin was moving in with them, and coming out with us and their boyfriends, Jasper and Edward.

Bella said I would get along with him. Well... She'd actually said, "You two are perfect for each other, stubborn and annoying as anything, but hard not to love." Now I wasn't sure if 'perfect for each other' was the words I'd choose. James and I had been 'perfect for each other.' But he'd thought he was perfect for Victoria, the school harlot. Oh well, it wasn't as if we ever dated. I was just hopelessly head-over-heels. Which was an epic fail.

Now I hated the jerk, and threw a little party in my head when he moved. Until I realized I was all alone again. Until now...

The doorbell rang and I heard Bella's voice outside, whispering, "Just knock, loser!"

I went to the door, ducking my head as I opened it. I could only see the guy's feet, but whoa, he had big feet. I lifted my eyes and realized his big feet were in perfect porportion to his body. He had to be at least 6 feet tall, towering over my 5. His dark curls were messy on his head, and his grey eyes were huge and round, framed by long and fluffy eyelashes.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, Rose and Bella's cousin," he said, flashing me a sweet smile, making his gargantuan figure a little less threatening.

"I'm-I'm uh- I'm Mary Alice Brandon..." I said stupidly, blushing and looking away from his face, only to land my gaze on his incredibly defined arms. Whoa, was this guy hot...

"Alice, right? Jasper warned me not to call you Mary," he said, looking confused and almost a little hurt that someone would trick him.

"Right, right, sorry, I go by Alice," I said, blushing harder at my own stupidity.

"You ready to go, Alice?" he said, looking releived and offering an elbow. Always the gentleman, as Rose had told me, knowing I had a soft spot for well-mannered guys.

"Yeah, I mean- Yeah, thanks." I locked the door and took his elbow, squealing in my head.

He led me to Renee, Rose and Bella's mom's, mini-van, opening the door and then making sure I was buckled in before closing the door and buckling himself. I wondered why he was so concerned with car-safety, then I remembered his parents had been killed in a caar accident when he was four. He'd been living with their grandmother for ten years, but moved to Forks when she had to be put in round-the-clock care.

"Hey, Alice," Edward, who was sitting on my left, said. "You excited?"

"About a street dance? I don't know," I said. They were dragging me to the summer kick-off, the town party. It was loud, sweaty, and reaked of cheep carnival food and various body odors. It was a total blast, usually.

"Well, get that way," Rose said from the front passenger seat. "We're not leaving until they kick us out!"

"Eleven," Renee corrected.

"Mom!" Bella and Rose whined. This was new... Since when did Bella like staying out at parties late, and since when did the Swan frats agree on anything?

"_Eleven_," she said, in a final tone.

Jasper snickered from the back seat, earning a smack from Bella. Hehe, she was an abusive girlfriend...

When we got to the dance, the girls got a good look at what I was wearing. I thought I'd done good, having lived in jeans the last month. I'd worn a long ruffled red shirt and denim knee shorts with red elf-shoes. I thought they were going to criticize me until I was hug attacked and Bella whispered in my ear, "Good to have you back."

I felt bad for freaking them out so bad, but I couldn't apologize with Emmett looking so shyly adorable beside me. He offered his hand as "American Idiot" began to blast from the speakers, and I soon learned that that boy could dance. And I mean really dance. When "Dare you to Move" began, and everyone coupled up or went to wallow in self pity for being single, he took my waist gently and led us in a sweet little Waltz-esque slow dance. He even spun me a little, then pulled me to rest my head on his warm chest. It was actually a really fun night. We took a breather and were sitting on a little bench, sharing a funnel cake and chatting.

"So how long have you lived here?" he asked, thoughtfully munching on an extra crispy bite of the cake.

"Pretty much forever. I'm counting the days to when I can leave this place," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"What about your family, you'd just up and leave?"

"I'd come back someday, maybe have a family, but I need to get out. See something a color other than green. Maybe live in New York or San Fransisco, somewhere interesting and exciting."

He smiled a little. "You're one interesting person. You seem to have everything planned out."

"Kinda," I said, blushing a little. "What about you, do you like it here so far?"

"It's interesting. My cousins are a little nutty," he said, smirking.

"Oh yes, who couldn't adore being waken up by Bella at 5 am, griped at by Rose when Bella wakes her up, then eating breakfast with two incredibly angry, fighting females?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, and Uncle Charlie's 'gun safety' lecture," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "He seems to have missed the fact that it's not that we don't know better, it's that we mean to aim it at someone's head."

I gave him a startled look, until he laughed, "I'm kidding!"

I glared and gave him my signature pout, turning my back to him as well as I could.

"Aw, come on, Alice, I was joking," he was saying in my ear. Dangerously close to my ear... When his hot breath tickled my neck, I couldn't refuse his next offer. "_Dance with me_."

I took his hand as "Viva la Vida" began. It was an interesting song to slow dance too, not that I was payin attention to the words. I could practically feel myself falling for this guy I'd just met. And you know what? It felt good. Like really good. Like I'd never had my heart broken in the first place. And I realized something as he rested his head on mine: I didn't really like James that much in the first place if I really liked this guy who seemed to enjoy being around me so much. And it felt good.

_Really _good.

**A/N: Reviews please! Also, who all's out for summer? I am! Yay!**

**~Sidney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, new update. As you can tell, this is really strong friendship and light romance for now. More romance later, but realistically. I don't own Twilight, and please review!**

When Renee dropped me off, Emmett walked me to the door. He waited patiently while I got my key and unlocked the door. He even reached out to shake my hand goodnight. It was totally sweet of him, but not so sweet to my brother...

Peter had fallen asleep waiting up for me, and he woke up when I jumped back into the doorframe, startled by a moth that had flown into my face from the porch light. He got up and walked over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Emmett, who was about two inches taller than him, looked scared.

"You're Alice's... Dad?" he asked, looking terribly confused.

"Brother. And you are?" Peter asked, giving him the harshest of looks. Dummy...

"I'm Emmett Swan, um..." He struggled to look for the right introduction.

"Oh!" Peter lightened up significantly. "You're Charlie's nephew."

"Yeah," Emmett said sheepishly. "I was just making sure she got in okay..."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. I was asleep, just got a little spooked," my brother said, laughing. "Nice to meet you."

After Emmett was gone and the door was locked I rounded on Peter.

"Really, Peter, really?" I asked, stalking to him. "You have to pounce at every guy that walks me to the door?"

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, holding his hands up defensively. "I've walked many girls to the door in my day."

"Don't let Charlotte hear you say that," I said, smirking. "It's not to late to call off the wedding you know."

He rolled his eye. "I'm just looking out for my little sister. Was he nice to you?"

I smiled a little and retreated. "He's a total gentleman. He danced with me and opened doors and all that jazz."

Peter looked at me with an unreadable expression, then gave me a hug and kissed my head. "I'm going to bed. Love you, sis."

"Love you," I said, figuring he was closing the subject. I went to the underside of the stairs and opened the basement door, going down into my bedroom for the night.

_Ring, ring, ring._

What on God's green earth was so loud?

_Ring, ring, ring._

I was trying to sleep!

_Ring, ring, ring._

Okay, I had to answer the stupid phone. Why wasn't Peter getting it?

I stumbled out of bed and to my vanity, picking up the old fashioned rotary phone. "Hello?"

"Alice!" Rosalie sang into my ear.

"Rose! I have a cell-phone that isn't obnoxious!" I said testily.

"Yes, but it didn't wake you up. I was calling to tell you that you're coming to Edward's beginning of summer bash."

"I know I am," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but do you know it starts in an hour?"

"What!" I shouted. "What time is it?"

"Noon, honey," she said, and I could practically hear her eye-roll. "You've managed to sleep half the day away. You better have some energy. And wear the green suit."

I was tapping my foot impatiently. Waiting for her to let me go. I had too much to do and no time to do it. "I was planning to, now let me go!"

"Fine, fine, now be ready when we get there!"

I slammed the phone down, then ran to get ready. After a quick shower, I coated myself in SPF 85(yes, really), then carefully put on my simple green bandeau suit. After slipping into a pair of denim shorts and pulling one of Peter's button ups on over my suit I ate a few Nutrigrain bars to get some energy. When Renee's van pulled up, I rushed out the door and straight into Emmett Swan.

"Uh-um- Hey," I said, blushing violently.

"Hey," he said softly, smiling down at me. "Sleep well?"

I laughed and followed him to the open door of the van. "I should have, twelve hours of it."

"So Rosalie's screaching wasn't for nothing? That's new," he said, climbing into the vehicle after I buckled in.

Rosalie shot him a glare from the front seat. "So Jazzy and Eddie were up all morning decorating, so don't criticize their color coordination, Alice."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Rosie, I'm not heartless, I just tend to point out when things don't work."

"Well don't be mean to the boys, their egos were already bruised last night," Bella said from the very back. Don't ask me why she loves to hide back there...

"How so?" Emmett asked, turning to look at her.

"Because, cuz, you outshined them by dancing on the first date," she said, smirking.

I felt myself glow red again, but Emmett laughed. "Well, they weren't raised by Granny Marie. She'd kill me if she heard I didn't ask the girl to dance."

I smiled. "I won't say anything."

"Good!" Rose said sternly. "Just be a good girl and no one gets hurt."

Wow, Rose...

"Alice, dear," Esme Cullen said, pulling me into a hug. "You haven't been over in so long!"

I grinned. "School, you know."

"Well, you'd better visit more often, we might start forgetting what you look like! You just keep growing!"

I've been the same size since I was eleven. Esme just didn't want to leave me out when she called out the others for acheiving verical extension.

"And you must be Emmett Swan," she said, looking up at Emmett. "You look just like your father."

"You knew my dad?" he said, giving a small smile.

"Charlie is my husband's best friend, and we were friends with Charlie way back in high school, and Carter liked to tag along with us when we went on double dates with your aunt," she said. "Yes, you are exactly like him."

I turned away, walking with Rose and Bella to the back yard, where the enourmous pool was. I hadn't breeched the subject of his parents with him yet, and I wasn't sure how he'd react if I chose to do so eventually. We all began to get rady to swim, removing cover ups and such. I unbuttoned my brothers shirt and stepped out of my shorts, then began to ease into the water by stairs. The icy water raised goosebumps on my skin, but warmed up when I bobbed my whole self under the water. The sudden rush of icy cold turned bearably cool. After I was used to the water, I began swimming under the water, floating on my back and looking at the sunshine through the rippling water.

Suddenly a gargantuan figure swam over me, and I got a little freaked, rushing up for air. Emmett was laughing his head off when I cracked the surface. "Why did that scare you?"

"You were suddenly there and I panicked, didn't anyone ever tell you not to startle people under water?" I said, splashing him.

"I'll make it up to you, what shameful thing do I have to do," he said, bowing his head mock-submissively.

I grinned, then swam to the nearest float, a huge raft. I climbed onto it, then handed him the short rope that hung from it. "Pull me."

He laughed. "Okay then."

He proceeded to lug me around the entire pool several times, I surprising feat. After several more hours of swimming, we were all sitting around the pool, eating hamburgers. I sat with my feet in the water, chatting lightly with Emmett. He turned to me after I took a bite and was silenced for a moment.

"Alice, I don't remember them," he said softly.

I forced myself to swallow, then asked confusedly, "Come again?"

"My parents. I could tell you were uncomfortable earlier, so I wanted to clear it up," he said. "Sure it's sad that they're gone, but I know they're in a better place, and one day I'll get to know them for more than old photographs."

I looked at my lap guiltily. "I just didn't want to bring up a sensitive subject. I wasn't sure how you'd react if I were to ask. I didn't think it was polite. I mean, we just met, we don't know each other very well..."

He laughed and placed his large hand over my small one. "I hope to change that."

I looked up at him and smiled. This was good. This was really good.

**A/N: Reviews please! Even if it's just a 'you suck' or 'you rule' lol. **

**~Sidney**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, finally. This is getting some attention now the _The Single One _is done, and I'm waiting for the prologue of the sequel. If you haven't read it, please do! It's my baby, and much better than this. Also, please please _please _review this and any other story of mine that you've read. I don't own Twilight, now read!**

My cell phone rang loudly, startling me awake. When I got home, I hadn't even made it to my room. I'd laid down on the couch with my phone in my hand, in case Peter called before he got home, and fallen asleep five minutes into the newest episode of Drop Dead Diva. The ID on my phone made me heat up with anger.

"Rosalie Blaire Swan, if no one is dying or bleeding internally, I swear I will walk to your house and kick your sorry blonde behind!" I growled into my phone. "You know good and well I was exhausted when you all dropped me off and-"

"Hey, it's me, Emmett," was the response.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" I panicked. "I-I just woke up, and it's usually Rose-"

He laughed lightly. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I've had my fair share of Rose's wake up calls."

I sighed in releif.

"I just didn't know your number and I wasn't going to just take it from Rose's phone," he explained.

"Oh, well, it's okay if you do," I said, a little shyly.

"That's great!" he said enthusiastically. "How about I get it in my phine real quick and call you back on my line?"

"Novel idea," I said, giggling a little. Geez, when did I get back to being so...girly?

A few minutes later, my phone was going off again. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Emmett again."

"Hey," I laughed.

"Wow, ice breaker," he said, a hint of a grin to his voice. "So do you want to keep up the awkward talk or do you want me to tell you why I called?"

I thought for a second, squealing internally. "You go ahead, I'm not one for awkwardness."

"Well, since it's Monday, I wondered if you'd like to do something," he said matter-of-factly.

"Monday?" I looked around suddenly. The television was on the news channel, a small amount of light was coming in the window, and I had a knit blanket covering me. "I slept _so _long."

Peter clomped down the stair that moment, shirtless and heading for the laundry room. "Finally awake, sis?"

I groaned to both of them. "Yeah, I'm awake. Appearently I slept for twelve flipping hours, too!"

They both laughed at me.

"Okay, Emmett, what did you have in mind?" I said, going back to my conversation with Emmett so my brother could finish getting ready for work.

"Well, Bella and Rosalie say you're the best shopper around, and Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie think that it's only fair I personalize my room."

"So I'd help you design or help you look for deals?" I asked, smirking.

"Both. I have an allowance like the girls, I have Christmas and birthday money saved, and my aunt and uncle are giving me some money for decorating. I just need help now, because I have no earthly idea what the heck I'm supposed to do," he said.

I laughed. "I'm in. I need to come over and see what we have to work with, then we can get going."

"You're a life saver!" he replied, making me laugh harder. Geez, obvious much?

"You know it! I'll get my brother to drop me off," I said. "See you in a bit."

"See you."

After I hung up, I shouted to Peter. "What are your hours today?"

"Ten to seven! Why?" my brother shouted back.

"I need a ride to the Swans' house!"

"Well get your butt up and get ready because I'm leaving at nine!"

"Damn it!"

"Language!"

You see, this was not uncommon with me and Peter. When our parents moved to New York City when Peter turned twenty-one and I was twelve, he wouldn't let them take me across the country, so we developed our own little home and lifestyle. Which meant total fun, most of the time. Downside-though it turned out to be a good side when he and Charlotte got serious-he had to learn how to handle a hormonal female. He was good about it, though. He kept a mentle note of the times my hormonal levels tended to elevate, and kept a close watch on the shopping list for my...needs. It was a good habit, though, because when Charlotte started coming over more often she saw what a good job he was doing handling me and she fell even harder for him, so when he proposed to her at her twenty-second birthday dinner it was an easy yes. Now they just needed to wait for me to graduate, because Peter refused to let me move across the country and what newlyweds want a teenage girl living with them?

I hopped up quickly, not wasting my time in any more thought. I ran quickly to my bathroom, showering as fast as I possibly could, then putting on some denim shorts and a black and sequined tank top. I was just running up from my room when Peter started his count down.

"Five!"

I ran for the living room, searching for my abandoned silver flip flops that looked adorable with the shirt.

"Four!"

I was slipping them on, I started searching for my abandoned phone.

"Three!"

I spotted it lying in the mess of covers and grabbed for it.

"Two!"

I ran for the door, swinging my purse-which I'd disposed of on the foyer table-onto my arm.

"One!"

I crashed into Peter trying to run out the door.

"You're getting slower," Peter pointed out, locking up as we exited the house in laughter.

"You're getting less patient, like Dad," I said, elbowing him.

"Oh, shut up and get in the car."

**A/N: More to come soon, hopefully. This isn't my best work, I know, but please tell me what you think. **

**~Sidney**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... I've neglected this. Sawwy. But you're getting a few updates tonight! So I don't own. **

The first thing I saw when I was dropped off at the Swans' house? Rosalie chasing Bella with a pair of scissors. In the front yard. In plain sight. Not that anyone would call the police. Their dad _was_ the police, and he didn't seem eager to stop them. Charlie Swan was loading fishing gear into his cruiser, and gave a little wave when I bounced up the driveway.

"Hey, Alice, how you been, kid?" he called.

"Good, Charlie! You?" I called back, walking backwards.

"Fine; going fishing."

"As always!" I said, laughing, before I bumped into something.

"Hello, there," a deep voice said, making me jump.

"Oh, hi!" I said, seeing that it was none other than Emmett. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You said you wanted to see what we had to work with?" he said, smiling hugely.

"Yeah, lead the way."

He smiled and led me into the familiar home. "Hey Aunt Renee, we're going to be ready to leave soon, I think!" he called.

"Okay, sweety, are the girls still fighting?" she called from -I assumed- the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, Uncle Charlie gave up."

She then stormed out of the kitchen, looking ready for action. "Oh, hello dear, excuse me for a moment."

We didn't hang around to see what she was planning to do to Rose and Bella. Instead, Emmett led me to none other than the basement. It was fairly sizable, with a new wall built, I saw, separating the storage area from Emmett's new bedroom. The new wall had yet to be painted, and the rest of the walls were covered in paint testing marks. The floor had been fixed up -by Charlie I assumed- with a plain mock-hardwood top to cover that oh-so-attractive (sarcasm) concrete foundation. There was a plain wooden bed frame with simple white sheets and an old knit blanket thrown over the full size mattress, with a matching plain wooden dresser, a desk, and a nightstand.

"They gave me freedom, as long as I don't burn anything down or break anything," Emmett said. "The bedroom set is from a thrift store, and all of my stuff is in those boxes over there." He pointed to about four midsized boxes. "So, this is it."

I looked around at the paint samples, observing them. "What's your favorite color?"

He made a face. "What kind of a question is that?"

"If you're going to look at these walls for the next two years or more, then you need to see a color you like," I explained. "So now, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue I guess, but I'm not sure I want blue walls," he said.

"Well, what about the furniture, do you want it painted or finished?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Finished looks like real wood. We can sand and stain it, or we could sand and paint it."

He scratched his head. "I guess I like the natural look. What about a grey color for the walls?"

I studied him curiously for a moment, then shrugged. "Alrighty then. I need a piece of paper and a pen."

Emmett nodded and sprung into action. He went to his desk -which was strangely neat considering he was a guy- and got a small notepad and a pen, then gave them to me. I sat on his messily made bed and took notes on the room, making a list of everything we'd established would be done, a list of everything we needed, and a schedule of how we would accomplish it all in the least amount of time.

"So do you have books or anything that would require shelves?" I asked, looking at his boxes of possessions.

He shrugged. "I have some books and a few non-hanging pictures, but the books would fit under the nightstand and the pictures can go on the dresser or something."

"Okay. What about hanging things? You obviously don't have a closet, but we could put up some hooks in one corner and maybe put a curtain over them."

"Yeah, I have some hanging clothes, and I like your idea better than Aunt Renee's. She suggested I use the coat closet or ask the girls if I can put my church clothes with their's," he said, looking disturbed at the mere thought of sharing a closet with his cousins. "The last time I was in that closet was when I first moved in a week ago. Bella decided she was going to lock Rose in for revenge at spilling toothpaste in her hairbrush, and she heard me getting the extra pillows from the top shelf and thought it was Rose, so she locked me in and shoved the dresser in front of it. I was going to yell at her but she left and I was stuck in there for ten minutes until she ran into Rose in the kitchen."

I was about to fall over laughing. It was so…Rose and Bella. They were insane, and they were obviously overwhelming poor Emmett. "Okay then, hooks are a must."

Once we finally had a solid plan that we liked and that Renee approved of (going so far as to suggest I become an interior designer), we spent about two hours in the home improvement store, buying the paints and finishes, sandpaper, paint brushes, some accessories, painter's tape, and painting tarps. Boy, was the man helping us surprised when itty bitty me was ordering him and Emmett around. Emmett found it funny. The man…was highly confounded. But at least he listened and took me seriously.

That afternoon, we began the process of making Emmett's room his own. He'd be sleeping on the couch for a few days, but that's why we painted first, so he could go back to it as soon as possible and not suffocate from fumes. The next day, we were up early in the back yard, sanding and finishing the furniture. We prayed it wouldn't rain before the finish dried, and our prayers were answered. The next few days were fairly dry and we were able to begin actually putting the room together. I made the bed (with good bedding I made him get at one of the stores we wondered through before settling on the home improvement store) while he put his clothing away in his drawers and began to hang posters and photos. We worked together to neatly arrange several hooks on the newly built wall, then neatly hung a curtain. It worked out well, and even could be used as a changing room (the basement door had no lock yet).

By Friday, the room was complete. The smell of paint was out -after opening the few small windows, running portable fans, and spraying unholy amounts of Lysol- and it looked nice. It was obvious he'd had some help, but it was a guy's room.

As we admired our work Friday afternoon, Emmett threw an arm over my shoulders. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

I would have laughed if he hadn't just spoken my exact thoughts aloud.

**A/N: Super smilie time! Reviews? **

**~Sidney**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next...**

"So how long have you been friends with my cousins?" Emmett asked, aiming a piece of popcorn at my mouth. We were sitting in his newly decorated room, having a celebration snack while Rose and Bella got lectured about fighting (the scissors incident had been repeated and had gotten _quite_ ugly, and Bella was missing a chunk of eyebrow while Rosalie sported fingernail marks to her cheek).

I caught it with skill and swallowed before answering. "Well, I guess since we were about three, maybe. We were all enrolled in the kiddy dance class at the Rec. Center and we were the tiniest ones, so we were always in the front row together."

"Bella?" he laughed, missing the popcorn piece I aimed back at him. "Bella, dancing, in the front row?"

"It didn't last long. Bella injured herself and everyone near her, Rosalie was a brat to the other girls and the teacher, and I was more interested in screaming and running around showing off my tutu than the actual dancing. Our mothers never enrolled us again, but they saw how well we got along and started making play-dates for us. Play-dates turned to slumber parties and slumber parties turned into lifelong best friends."

Emmett smiled. "Well that sounds like Rose and Bella, but I'm not so sure about you."

I laughed. "The hyperactivity toned down a bit, but just a little. You just haven't seen me when I have real momentum. I can eat an entire gallon of vanilla ice cream, six candy bars, a six pack of soda, and a Monster and then I stay awake for forty-eight hours."

"I think that may be the most epic sugar rush I've ever heard of," Emmett laughed, tossing more popcorn at me.

I grinned widely, then got on my best demon child voice. "You have no idea how insane I can be."

He laughed, just as a chorus of calls came from the top of the stairs.

"Emmett, Alice, come up for air down there!" Rose called, stomping down.

"If you're not at least eighteen inches apart I'll kill you, Emmett!" Bella added. "We're giving you five seconds."

Emmett looked at me, his face growing gleeful. He whispered lowly, "Wanna mess with them?"

I nodded excitedly. He then scooted as close to me as he could, then put his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. I caught on and rested my head on his shoulder, stifling my giggles. The girls burst into the room a second later.

"See!" Rose screeched at Bella. "I told you!"

"I never disagreed!" Bella screeched back. "And now I'm deaf!"

I broke character too fast, falling off Emmett's lap laughing at my lunatic best friends. "You two are _insane_!"

Emmett was belly-laughing, about to fall over himself. "What exactly did you tell each other?"

"But…no… It was an _act_?" Rose asked, looking heartbroken. "But we thought you'd get along so well…"

I realized we _actual_ hurt her feelings and jumped up. "Rosie, I'm sorry! We were just trying to freak you out. And we _do_ get along."

She pouted. "Not the way _we_ wanted."

Bella jumped in. "And you'll have to, somewhat, because you're coming with us all to the movies tomorrow afternoon."

Emmett stood up, dusting himself off. "That's fine, Bells. Sorry we hurt your feelings, Rosie." He tried to hug her, but she shoved him away.

"Get away from me, you freak!" she giggled, fighting him off.

"Aw, don't you wanna give good ole Emmett a kiss?" he asked making kissy sounds.

She and Bella both ran away from Emmett's advances, so he turned to me. "Any takers?"

My heart was suddenly beating erratically, and I had a hard time thinking. I tried to gain my composure, crossing my arms and staring him down. I was able to give him a good response, finally. "I only kiss after three months, minimum."

He grinned widely. "You're strange, Alice."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh, and the guy who lives in a basement isn't?"

"Touché," he said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "People who live in basements are always a bit special. So tomorrow…you okay with it?"

I grinned a little. "Fine with it. It'll be fun to not be sitting between two completely immersed in one another couples."

"We can just see a different movie," Emmett suggested, nudging me.

I thought about that for a moment. "You know…Rose and Bella _hate_ scary movies, but I'm a total sucker for them. They never want to even try seeing one."

Emmett dropped to his knees dramatically, looking up at me like he was looking at an angel. "You are seriously _amazing_!"

I giggled, and grabbed his arm, urging him to his feet. "I don't know about that, but I do know things won't be so boring around here anymore."

The next day, while Rose and Bella were urging the other guys into the sob-story chick flick, Emmett and I were enjoying our scary movie. We sat there whispering about every little thing, then near the end, a fight scene with a bunch of zombies and heroes stole my attention. Emmett watched in aw as I leaned forward, on the edge of my seat, staring at the spectacle with great joy. When we walked out of the theater, Emmett couldn't stop talking about it.

"So you're a girl who likes scary movies, fight scenes, get along with my unstable family, and can eat the entire super-sized bucket of popcorn without any help?" he said, smiling incredulously. "Am I dead? Are you some kind of magical angel in heaven that's the perfect girl in the world?"

I blushed deeply. "Not so sure about that. You might be in hell if I'm the best girl around."

He stared at me like I was insane. "You're perfect. You seriously _amaze _me."

I didn't meet his eyes. While I was flattered, I felt something inside me flutter. I knew the feeling, but now it was intensified impossibly. While I'd intended to have a no-strings-attached fling, I felt myself falling for him, and _hard_. "Let's go grab something to eat or something. The girls' movie doesn't end for another hour."

"You got it," he said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "There's a McDonald's across the lot, I think."

I agreed and we trekked across the parking lot, then we proceeded to eat our combined weight in French fries and drink about a gallon of chocolate milkshake. We were finishing off our third large order of fries when Emmett breeched the topic I'd abandoned in the theater.

"Alice, why don't you accept compliments?" he asked, nibbling a fry thoughtfully. "What, are you just shy? Because you don't seem shy."

I looked down at the table. "I think it's just… Well, Bella and Rose are gorgeous. You might not see it because they're your cousins, but they are. I'm constantly compared to them, and it's just some other stuff that I over think. I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that."

"No, it's just…" Emmett smiled shyly, covering my hand with his own. "It's just that if I think a girl is beautiful, I want her to agree with me. I may be a bit of a goof, but I'm sincere about this stuff. I guess it goes along with being raised by an older old-fashioned lady."

I blushed a faint pink. "Well then…thanks, I guess."

We walked back to the theater, waiting for Renee to pick us up. I was going to be spending the night with Rose and Bella, and I was slightly nervous about being under the same roof as Emmett. When the girls finally got out of their movie and Renee picked us up, it was ten-thirty. We were all pretty tired, and when Jasper and Edward were dropped off at their respective homes, we all went to the Swans' house. Rose and Bella had twin beds, so when I came over Renee pull the trundle bed from underneath Rose's and extra bedding from underneath Bella's for me. Us girls stayed up until about two, talking and goofing off. At one point, Emmett came to the door -slightly grumpy- and asked if we could be quiet, that he was able to hear us from the basement. It made sense, since he was directly below us. After that we toned it down and found ourselves dozing off. We finally fell asleep, sleeping through the next morning till noon.

When we woke up, we decided food was a must, and then proceeded to make a mess cooking for ourselves. After we cleaned up the kitchen, I decided to see why Emmett was still asleep. I tiptoed down the stairs and peeked into his room. He was sitting up on his made bed, fully dressed, facing the far wall, and talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, Granny," he said, sounding happy. "Rose and Bella think she likes me, too." A pause. "She's really tiny, but not all skin and bones. She's like a little elf." Another pause. "Jet black, I swear. She's pretty pale, too, and she's got these great big emerald eyes." Pause. He laughed. "I don't even know why I tell you these things if all you're gonna do is tease me." Pause. "_You_ are the crazy one, you unstable old woman." Pause. A sigh. "I miss you, too, Granny. I love you." Pause. "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

I felt extremely guilty for listening in on his private conversation. He had talked about me, I was certain, and I was flattered, but my guilt overpowered my glee. I tiptoed back up and went to put on something other than sleep clothes. I went home around four or five, then fell asleep on the couch, waiting for Peter to get home from working the weekend shift.

"Wake up, sissy," Peter sang in my ear softly. My eyes fluttered open to see him and Charlotte sitting on the floor next to me. "She wouldn't let me scream it," he said, pointing to his fiancée.

I sat up slowly, letting blood rush around. "Sorry, we were up until Emmett complained that we were being too loud."

Charlotte laughed a bit. "Poor guy, living with the terrible twosome. But I'm sure you'd like to know why we woke you up."

"Was I snoring?" I asked, still fairly out of it.

Peter snorted with laughter. "No, surprisingly, but Charlotte's parents invited us all to dinner tonight. Are you up for going? We need to be there in an hour."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, standing up. "Sure. Do I need to dress nice?"

"Not particularly," Charlotte said slowly, "but wear the shirt my mother gave you. She thinks you look adorable in it, even thought I personally think you look like an obese candy cane."

I laughed at the sweet older woman's expense, then went to change.


	6. Chapter 6

**And again...**

When Peter and Charlotte were beginning to get serious, Charlotte's parents insisted they meet the teenager he was raising. When the younger couple brought me to a family dinner, Clay and Ellen Laughlin were immediately taken with me, and I with them. They 'adopted' me, per se, and couldn't believe any parent would just leave me to be raised by an older brother with a life of his own. They were a sweet older couple in their late forties, and they were too good to me. Charlotte and Peter didn't think so, nor did the Laughlins, but I always felt embarrassed and flattered at their affections for me.

When we arrived at their beautiful little home, Mrs. Laughlin greeted us at the door.

"Hey, Char-bug," she said, giving her daughter a huge hug. "Your Daddy's in the kitchen. Peter, dear, always great to see you. And _Alice_; how are you, doll-face? How long has it been? Oh, I knew you'd love that shirt. Horizontal stripes are so hard to pull off, but you look so darling!"

I was taken into a huge hug as well. "Hi, Aunt Ellen." After about three visits, she and her husband had insisted that if they were to be permanent fixtures in my life, I needed to address them less formally than Mr. and Mrs. Laughlin all the time. "Yeah, the shirts cute."

We went into the house, catching up for a moment, then Charlotte stormed out of the kitchen, laughing breathlessly and looking a bit agitated. "Daddy flooded the kitchen. Again. We're eating in the living room, I do believe."

Dinner was…interesting. We had to eat on the floor, since they had new couches they hadn't had Scotch-guarded yet. After dinner, we had Uncle Clay's amazing peach cobbler, then we talked for a while, until I began to doze on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Are you sleepy, Alice?" Charlotte asked, brushing my hair around.

"Maybe it's time we get going," Peter suggested, standing up. "Thanks for inviting us tonight. We enjoyed it."

I stood up and said my goodbyes, then we went home. I was asleep before we were halfway there, so Peter carried me in and put me in my bed, because I was too deeply asleep to change into my pajamas.

I woke up to Rose bouncing on my bed while Bella wondered around my room, picking things up and putting them where they were _supposed_ to go. The neat freak…

"Rosie, what on God's green earth are you doing?" I asked, rolling over and pressing my face into my pillow.

She stopped her bouncing and leaned down to scream in my ear. "Wake up!"

I groaned, lifting my head to glare at her. "Screw you."

"Alice, you really need to clean your room," Bella piped up, lifting up a handbag I hadn't carried since ninth grade. "Oh, and Emmett's upstairs. He said he wasn't gonna come in unless you said he could."

I flew from my bed, then looked myself over. "Damn this shirt…"

Rose and Bella cracked up at the frilly red and white striped top. Rose was too far gone to say anything, but Bella choked out a, "Hot date?" before having to lean against Rose to stay on her feet.

I growled menacingly, then flew to my closet to look for something to wear. "Damn it!" I had no clean clothes.

"I told you you need to clean your room," Bella said, smirking.

"Go on and take the walk of shame," Rose added, grinning like a maniac.

I was about to head up the stairs then I turned around. "What are you even doing here?"

"Edward invited us all to swim today," Rose said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "So you need clothes and your bikini."

I huffed and stomped up the stairs, trying to make it to the laundry room without being spotted. I didn't succeed, though. Emmett intercepted me halfway, and he was gentlemanly enough not to laugh, though he did make too many jokes to count and/or repeat. (I was starting to see what Rose and Bella found annoying about him.) Finally, I turned to him at the top of the stairs to my room.

"Do you wanna come down or not?"

He looked confused. "Down?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on."

I led him down to my room and started putting away my basket of clean clothing. He wondered around my room, looking at the different pictures and books everywhere. "Nice place."

"I thought people who lived in basements were 'special'?" I joked, pulling a mini-sundress from my laundry. I set to work looking for a pair of denim shorts while awaiting his response.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "You're different. You're special in a good way."

I blushed, looking away from him. "Yeah well… Hey, can you go on up while I change?"

"Sure," he said, then he left.

After he left, I changed into my bikini and put the dress and shorts on. After swiping on some waterproof mascara, I ran on up. Peter had a later shift and was just waking up, so after telling him where I was going and kissing him on the cheek goodbye, we left to the Cullen's place. Jasper's parents had dropped him off earlier, and the pool was waiting for us. We all dove in and Rose and Edward and Bella and Jasper got into a game of chicken. When Rose succeeded in knocking her sister into the water, she challenged me and Emmett.

Before I could protest, Emmett had grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto his shoulders. By some miracle, I managed to knock her down, and it became a free for all. We switched partners several times, but when Emmett and I were together we were unbeatable. When we finally exhausted ourselves, we laid out and ate a ton of pizza and ice cream that Carlisle Cullen had brought home coming home from work.

"Alice, dear," Esme said at one point. "You're looking a little pink. Do you need some more sunscreen?"

In all the fun, I'd forgotten to reapply my SPF 85 after I was in the water for an hour, and when I looked down it proved to me true. I was a little sunburned. Esme helped me put more on, but it was too late. When we dried off and dressed to go home, my body stung slightly. At home I took and icy shower to kill the sting, but I was still in a bit of pain. After taking something to kill the fever and slathering on a ton of aloe vera, I dressed in a very light tank top and some light shorts and watched some television until Peter got home.

The next morning, the pain was gone, but the pinkness was still there. Emmett called to see how I was feeling, and asked if I wanted to come over to hang out. I got a ride from Peter and went to the Swans' home, where Emmett and I wondered around in the woods behind the house, after being picked on by Rose and Bella.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" I asked, walking on a fallen tree like a balance beam.

He spotted me, catching me when I nearly toppled over. "It's awesome. I've made some good friends. It's kinda cool to be in the place my parents grew up."

"And what about living with Rose and Bella?" I asked, stepping down so as to not injure myself.

"It's an adventure," he laughed. "But they're cool, sometimes. I love them to death, but sometimes I think they need to be heavily sedated before being let out in public."

My turn to laugh. "And what about me? Am _I_ awesome?" I teased.

"You're the awesome-_est_." His smile was genuine.

I blushed a deep red. "I'm so sure."

"Alice," Emmett chided. "You seriously don't know how amazing you are?"

I shrugged, looking at him shyly. "Guess not. You seem to think I am, though."

He put one hand gently on my shoulder, then another under my chin, making me look at him. "You are seriously the greatest girl I've ever met. And I _know_ you're amazing."

I tried to look down, but he wouldn't let me. "Emmett, you're just…too good to be true." I didn't meant to say it, I swear. I was gonna say sweet, but he forced me to do what I'm so wonderful at doing: screwing up friendships with crushes.

He smiled softly at me. "Alice, I really, _really_ like you, and I'm going to feel like an idiot if what you just said doesn't mean you like me, too."

I felt all the blood drain from my face, then my heart was beating fast, my stomach was full of butterflies, and my ability to make words was _gone_. "Uh…um… I…" I couldn't even reply that I liked him, too.

His smile grew, and he leaned in close to me. "Can I take that as a 'yes'?"

I nodded quickly in agreement. "But… I don't know. I just don't want a 'relationship', quote unquote. I just want something fun and…I don't know. I just need a friend for right now, ya know? Something casual."

Emmett nodded slowly. "I get it. Relationships are too… difficult. You really are a great girl. Maybe one day we can have a real date."

I nodded, smiling up at him. We walked back to the house hand-in-hand, just talking. We took the girls' 'told you so's with little argument, even though they really didn't know anything. They weren't wrong in anything they assumed, but we weren't going to tell them they were right.

After the relentless teasing ended, we went to his room and sat in the floor, listening to music and just talking more. We'd gotten to know each other well, and the new dynamic to our friendship made us eager to learn even more about each other. He told funny stories about being raised by his grandmother, I told him all about living with Peter, and we both talked about our friends.

"All the girls in my school were so phony," he said with a roll of his eyes. "After going to the movies with about three different girls, I realized they were all the same. Now I'm not saying _all_ city girls are like that, but the ones I had the fate to meet were."

I grinned, glad to know I had no competition. "Well, the guys here are so lame, usually. All the good ones are taken and the one's you _think_ are good turn out to be total jackasses."

He nodded in agreement. "Rose and Bella told me all about that guy that broke your heart."

"No," I disagreed. "He didn't break my heart. I was stupid and I went for the wrong kind of guy. We were lab partners and I thought he was awesome and cool and all that jazz. He was a total loser, though."

"Good," he said, lifting our still intertwined hands and kissing mine.. "No competition."

I giggled, amazed that we were somehow on the same brainwave. "You're fun."

"You're fun_ny_," he replied, squeezing my hand gently, grinning widely. "The first night I saw you I _knew_ I'd like you."

"The first night I saw you I knew my whole plan was blown."

"What plan?"

I chuckled, feeling dorky for admitting it to him. "My plan to not fall for another best friend."

Emmett smiled widely at me, then leaned over and kissed my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**And another...**

A few weeks passed with ease and comfort. We swam, hiked, went on friend-dates, _everything_ was fun with Emmett. He was really sweet and caring, and he made everything fun. He was a total gentleman, but he knew how to had fun and he was a _total_ guy when he was hanging out with Jasper and Edward. He was actually a total guy all the time, but he was just so sweet to me I didn't think about it.

One evening, after a long day with him and the girls in Port Angeles, I was saying goodbye to him on my porch. No one really _knew_ anything. They thought we were still oblivious, even though we knew we weren't. He was just respecting my wishes to keep it casual and simple.

"So," he said lowly, "I don't think they can see us."

I grinned up at him. "I don't think so, either. But we have to be fast."

"I like a challenge," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

He suddenly grabbed me into a huge hug, kissing my cheek and lifting me off the ground in a quick second.

"I knew I could do it," he said, grinning.

I was a little speechless, taken aback by the abruptness and intensity of his embrace. "Um…well… Night, Emmett."

"Night Alice," he said, walking backwards, watching me go into my house.

The next morning, I went to the Swan house as planned, but I was greeted by a red-eyed Rose and a forlorn looking Bella. Renee was on the phone with someone and ushered me in, and the girls took me to their room to talk.

"Where's Em?" I asked, noticing neither of the Swan men were around.

Bella gulped, trying not to cry like her sister was doing. "L-last night our g-grandma had a heart attack. Emmett and Dad drove to S-Seattle this morning. She-she's not…"

"She's gonna die!" Rosalie wailed, covering her face as tears poured out.

"No," Bella said, wrapping a comforting arm around her sister, something that seldom happened with the Swan frats. "We don't know that. She's just in bad shape. Emmett forced Dad to let him go, too."

Rose sniffled pathetically. "Poor Emmett. She was the person who loved him the most in the world."

"She _is_," Bella corrected, not allowing Rose to use past tense. "She's in ICU. People can get better after heart attacks. Hey, let's call Edward!"

"What?" Rose asked, confused as to why her sister wanted to call _her_ boyfriend.

"He reads Carlisle's old medical journals all the time. He can tell us everything there is to know about heart attacks."

Rose was dialing before Bella had a chance to finish her sentence, and after _three hours_, the both of them were relieved, and they decided to send Emmett a message to call them as soon as he could. I decided to stay over that night to keep them company, and he called me about eight.

"Hey, Alice," he said lowly, sounding hoarse and depressed. "Where are you?"

"You're cousins' bedroom," I answered quietly, making sure Rose and Bella weren't eavesdropping.

"I want to talk to you privately, but tell them I'll call them in a few," he said, and I heard footsteps. I assumed he was finding somewhere private in the waiting room or something like that.

"Okay," I said, getting up from the trundle bed. "Hey, guys, I gotta take this. He'll call you two in a bit." I walked out to the hallway and snuck down to the abandoned kitchen. "I'm alone."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't call before," Emmett said softly. "I was just so… Okay, I'm not really sorry. It's my grandmother and I'll be damned if _anything_ keeps me from her. I hope you understand."

I actually let out a little laugh. "Em, it's okay. I didn't expect a call for a week after Rose and Bella told me what happened. I'd be the same way if it was Peter or even Charlotte."

"Thanks," he said, sounding relieved. "I've just been shaken up. It-it was minor, and she's always been really healthy, but she's always had a little heart trouble, which is why she had to be put in the home in the first place. It could've been a lot worse. Now we're just waiting until she has enough strength to be moved to a standard room. And don't tell the girls yet, but we're going to see if we can bring her to Forks. Don't tell anyone this, but it's my worst fear that she dies away from home. I'm not saying she's going to die, but we're not taking anymore chances. We were all dumb to think I could possible live more than five minutes away from her."

I was surprised by his blatant honesty and willingness to entrust me. "She'll be okay, Emmett. I'm sure. I hope you can bring your grandma out. I-I miss you."

"I miss you, too." His voice was soft and sincere. "I want this all to be over with already. I really want you to meet Granny Marie, too. You two will get along great."

"Here's to hoping I meet her sooner rather than later," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I'll try and call you tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," I said softly. "Call when it's convenient for you. I'm not going to keep you from you're grandma."

"You're the best, Alice. Night."

"Night."

I hung up and rubbed my face, trying to get a grip.

__

Let's be adults about this. He's sixteen, I'm sixteen. We're best friends. He's with his grandma in the hospital, and you're not allowed to obsess over him. NOT ALLOWED. Let's be adults about this… Adults don't freak out over their strange feelings when their friend's grandmother is sick in the hospital. Geez, just be an adult for once…

Later that night, getting ready for sleep, I couldn't get Emmett out of my head. I kept trying to keep the knowledge that he had some kind of deeper feelings for me _far_ from my mind. My mind seemed to behave, and it was with a heavy heart for my best friend that I fell asleep.

A few days later, Emmett called me back about the same time. I was at my own house, in my room, when he called.

"Hey," he said, sounding better feeling. "Granny Marie's doing a lot better. She's still really weak, but she'll get transferred to a standard room tomorrow. Uncle Charlie's been talking to Carlisle and they're making preparations to bring her to the Fork's hospital's long-term ward. We're all pretty excited. I just got off the phone with Rose and Bella."

"I'm so happy for you," I said, my heart feeling warm. "So do you have any idea when you can move her?"

"We're hoping for sometime in the next three or four days. I'm really happy. She's happy to come home, too." He sounded like he was smiling. "I miss you, though."

I grinned a secret grin to myself, glad that he'd said it first, and actually said it. "I miss you, too."

We talked for a little while longer, then he had to go because Charlie wanted to go back to the hotel room they'd rented for the time being.

"Night, Emmett."

"Night, Alice," he said. "I'll see you soon."

And soon it was.

Five days later, Marie Swan was transferred into Forks, and the Swans couldn't be happier. Emmett made it a point to visit her every single day, and after she was home for a week, he decided it was time to bring me along. I was nervous, for some reason. I didn't understand it, but I felt the need to gain this woman's approval in order to rightfully be close to Emmett.

"Come on, Alice," he said, laughing at my stubbornness.

I was embarrassed and nervous. "I'm just… I don't know. She won't like me."

"She'll _adore_ you," Emmett assured me, tugging my arm for the millionth time.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Do I have to carry you?" he threatened, staring me down. "By your ankles?"

I reluctantly followed him after that particular threat. He led me to a room in the long-term ward. It was a small one, the kind for only one person, but it wasn't bad. Inside, there was a teensy woman that looked about sixty. She had Emmett's grey eyes and the same brunette curls Bella possessed, while her skin was Rosalie's faintly tanned cream color.

"Why, Emmett, she looks nothing like an elf," she said, studying me carefully. "Maybe a fairy. Yes, she looks like a dark haired Tinker Bell."

Emmett smiled from me to her. "Granny, this is Alice. Alice, meet my grandma."

"Well come in," she said, waving us to her. "Don't just stand there. Emmett, you didn't tell me she was mute."

I blushed. "I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Swan. I'm Alice."

"Mrs. Swan was my mother-in-law, and she's been dead for twenty-five years. Just call me Granny or Granny Marie, dear."

I blushed deeper. "Um… Okay."

"Now, who are your parents? Would I know them?"

"No, they…they came from Mississippi three years before my older brother was born," I said, sitting on the edge of the hard plastic guests' chair.

Emmett stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders. "Peter's twenty-five. He's engaged to the Laughlins' daughter."

"I know Ellen and Clay," she said, smiling at whatever came to her mind. "Charlotte's all grown up, I suppose. I'm assuming your brother is the Brandon boy she was seeing four years ago?"

"You would be correct," I said, chancing a smile at her. "I live with him."

"Alone?" she asked, taken aback by the idea.

"Yes. Our parents moved to New York four or five years ago."

She looked at Emmett. "Sweetheart, will you go and see if you can get me some tea?"

He obeyed immediately, leaving me to talk with his grandmother. She was funny and sweet, after the initial intimidation. When we left, Emmett gave her a gentle hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Granny," he said, smiling.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." She gave a little wave as we left.

We got out of the hospital and were waiting for Renee to pick us up when Emmett turned to me and grinned. "I told you she'd adore you."

I grinned shyly. "She's sweet. She's kind of cute, in a weird grandma way."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You're funny. But you're right. Now my two best girls get along."

I elbowed him, but I found myself smiling in spite of myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yet another...**

The next couple of weeks were spent normally, with the addition of visiting Granny Marie on our activities list (which had greatly expanded due to Emmett being the first of us to receive his license). She had become quite a surrogate to me, and when Emmett would get back from various treks she sent him on, she's smile like she had a secret. One day, she sent Emmett to get her an extra blanket, then pounced on me (figuratively).

"Alice, sweetie, I don't know if you realize this, but my Emmett is _quite_ taken with you," she said, as if she were revealing a huge secret.

I blushed, nevertheless. "I'm taken with him as well."

She studied me, smiling slowly. "I thought so. But do you know that he has refrained from telling you about his feelings because of your dislike of relationships?"

"I don't have a dislike for relationships," I said carefully, "but for the effects. I just would rather be close friends with someone before trying to be in a serious relationship. He…he did tell me that he liked me though."

"But to what extent?" she asked, looking pleased with herself. "You have no idea how much or how little he loves you."

"Loves me?" I half laughed. "Granny Marie, I know you know him better than I do, but I don't think he _loves_ me."

She crossed her arms determinedly. "Of all the descriptions he gave me about you, obstinate never came up. You're a tough little child."

I grinned a little. "My brother says I'm as stubborn as they come."

"And I see why!" she said, pursing her lips as if I'd insulted her. "I expect it was too confident of me, thinking a beautiful young woman would love my Emmett."

"Granny!" Emmett laughed, coming in suddenly, his arms laden with blankets. "What have I told you about harassing my friends?"

"Sweetheart, I only thought she might want to know how you feel about her, that's all," Marie said, smiling innocently.

Emmett rolled his eyes, putting the blankets down and laying it one over her legs. "She _knows_ how I feel about her. I hope my ole girl kept her mouth shut and her nose out of places it could get cut off." He tweaked her nose playfully, then kissed her cheek.

She smiled lovingly at her grandson. "You both are quite obstinate."

I grinned at Emmett. "I think she likes that word."

"It's her word of the day. She picks a word everyday and uses it as much as humanly possible. Obstinate comes around about once a week."

"It's only because you make it so simple to interject, sweetheart," she said matter-of-factly. "Though delusional may be tomorrow's word. Or possibly ignorant."

Emmett and I laughed at her. We stayed for a little while, then left with smiles on our faces.

The smiling didn't last long, though. Two weeks after Marie Swan was moved to Forks, she suffered a massive coronary. She was moved to the ICU once again, and Emmett's heart was broken when she slipped into a coma.

Rose and Bella greeted me at the door, telling me what happened and pointing to Emmett's basement door without the heart to tell me his condition. I tiptoed down the stairs quietly, stepping over a tray of untouched food, then I tried the doorknob slowly. It wasn't locked, which surprised me. I pushed the door open and saw Emmett lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Emmett," I said softly. "Em, can I come in?"

He shifted his gaze from the ceiling to me. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, and he had a light splash of whiskers on his chin. "Sure."

I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I didn't know if he'd want me to come closer or not, so I leaned against the far wall. "Um… I…don't know what to say."

He lifted a hand, motioning for me to come over to him, which I did. "Me either."

I leaned down and hugged him as hard as I could, refraining from crying as well. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me fast. "I feel numb."

He slowly sat up, still holding me. We sat like that for a long time, hugging and being silent. Finally, he started to express some kind of emotion. Anger.

"This effing _sucks_," he growled into my neck, a few tears falling onto my skin. Only he didn't say effing, but the actual word, which Peter says if he ever hears me repeat it he'll lock me in the attic.

I rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "I know."

He pulled back at me, his eyes sparkling with tears. "Really? Do you really? Do you know how it feels to have the only person who ever loved you possibly gone forever?"

"Emmett… Renee and Charlie and Rose and Bella… They all love you," I said, appalled that he thought anyone _wouldn't_ love him. "_I_ love you. You're my best friend, Em."

He hugged me close and abruptly, kissing my cheek and squeezing me. "But my parents are dead and now Granny's most likely _going_ to die and _no one_ knows how that feels."

"_I_ do," I said lowly, pulling back enough to look him in the eye.

"Your parents are _alive_, Alice," he spat, angry again.

I glared at him. "At least your parents loved you. At least they all love you. My parents _abandoned_ me. The first chance they got at pawning me off without paying twenty grand for boarding school they took. I haven't seen them in years, and I talk to them on the phone once every three or four months. I'd gladly trade you any day."

I'd never told anyone how truly divided I was from my parents I was. Peter -of course- knew, as did Charlotte and her parents, but no one else knew. I wasn't sure how Emmett would take it, but it didn't matter. He trusted me and I trusted him.

"Alice…" he said softly. "I _hate _this. I'm not trying to be mean to you, believe me, but this effing sucks." Again with the word I can't repeat.

I kissed his cheek softly. "Em, I get it. I just hate seeing you in pain."

He squeezed his eyes shut, hugging me close again. "I love you, Alice. You're a great friend."

I rubbed his back, letting him cry it out. I convinced him to eat a little something, then we went to the hospital. He went into the ICU ward and stayed for only a few minutes. When he came back, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair.

"Let's get outta here," he said, tugging me to Renee's car, which he'd borrowed.

We found ourselves at the side of a road, were a cross was strategically placed with a wreath of orchids around the base. Emmett sat down in front of it, studying the inscription.

__

In loving memory of Carter and Macy Swan.

"I thought this was where it was," Emmett said, tracing the names. "I remember that much. Swerving on the ice and slamming into this great big tree that was cut down after the wreck."

"You-" I stuttered. "You were in the car? I-I thought you didn't remember them."

"I don't remember knowing them well, but I remember them," he said sullenly. "I remember that day. It was nothing special or different. We were just coming home from a church play. I guess that's not such a bad way to go."

I sat behind him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I guess not."

He reached back blindly for my hand. "I'm just preparing myself for what to expect."

"Don't," I said softly, kissing his scruffy cheek. " Miracles can happen. You survived the wreck."

He was quiet for a little while, then he whispered lowly, "I did, didn't I?"

We expected the worse. We all did. Not that we didn't pray for the better. But it was her time. She was still deeply asleep when it happened, so she went peacefully, but not without pain to her family.

I was walking up the front porch steps of the Swan home around nine in the morning, dropped off by Peter on his way to work. I was about to knock when Renee opened the door and scooped me into a hug.

"Alice, Marie passed last night. We got the call at four this morning and the kids aren't taking it well," she said, tears of her own beading. "Charlie had to go to the hospital early and he's not back yet, but Rose and Bella are cuddled up in Rose's bed and Emmett's been hiding out."

I was shocked. Renee wasn't exactly fantastic at breaking news, and I was taken aback. "Do…do I need to go?"

"No, no, dear," she said, slower this time, and gentler. "The girls are better off than Emmett, though. He…he refused to go with Charlie, let no one in, and hasn't touched the food I left for him. I…I think he'll let you in. Will you try, please, dear?"

Of course he let me in, and after a long time talking, he was consolable. In the end, he came out and he and his family mourned together. I went home with promises to be back the next day and to come to the funeral.

The funeral was quiet and sweet, honoring Marie Swan's memory with her favorite hymn and her favorite flowers of blood roses. After it, we went to the Swans' home to keep them company and be there for them. Emmett retreated to his basement and I followed, not wanting to leave his side.

We sat on his bed, holding one another.

"Alice," he said softly, "I love you. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"I love you, too," I replied, kissing his cheek. "I wish things weren't so crazy around here."

He looked into my face, studying me. "I can't help but think about how Granny could tell I liked you by the way I said your name. I just…I don't get it. But she was right. She was _always_ right."

I leaned my face close to his. "I know. She was right when she said I was 'smitten' with you, too."

His eyes met mine and I was sure he was going to say something that had nothing to do with his grandmother. His expression was intense and deep. "Alice. I _really_ want to kiss you right now."

"Then do it," I said breathlessly.

"But you only kiss after three months minimum," he said, looking like he wasn't really all that considerate of my feelings.

"You're different," I said, leaning closer to him.

Our lips met gently, moving together and devouring the essence of one another. We kissed and kissed and kissed, until our lips were chapped and our mouths numb. When we finally came up for air, we were so drunk on one another that we forgot about everyone else, living in our own bubble as we kissed more and more.


End file.
